


Unspoken Phrases

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Gloves, Hair-pulling, Leather Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[...] and that damn hat. The hat that surely had to mean something else to Kyo, but to Die only symbolized one thing. The lifestyle he kept a bit more secret than anything else... yes, that was the one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Phrases

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SakuraAme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAme/gifts).



> https://38.media.tumblr.com/8c87f0f2eae01166a1bca1954e16e59e/tumblr_nggajlnhkB1r3cel4o1_500.gif  
> Song[s]: "Phenomenon" by Dir en grey

Die sat across the aisle from Kyo, slim legs crossed one over the other, his iPad resting on his thigh as he scrolled through his email. He wasn't really paying attention to it. If he was honest, he hadn't been able to focus on anything fully since they all piled back on the bus after the concert. They didn't have far to go, just an hour or so on the bus and then the next stop. Sometimes he still wasn't sure why they ended up renting anything when they could just leave and find their own ways to the next venue. But, perhaps, it was easier to keep track of wayward members this way; himself included.

He settled back in his seat, shifting the tablet closer to himself and then flicking his gaze up to the vocalist, who was crouched between seats, holding the position even through every sway of the bus. Die knew the position well, Kyo's way of forcing himself not to just go and pass out right after the concert, odd as it was. He studied his profile, the subtle bulge of straps under his white t-shirt, telling he hadn't changed out of his stage costume just yet. 

Swallowing hard, Die closed his eyes just to stop focusing on such aspects of the other. But the backside of his eyelids provided something far more riveting and sexualized than the man crouching between two seats. Rather, he could see Kyo on stage a mere hour before, his hips slowly thrusting back and forth, his hand positioned in just such a way that everyone knew it meant he was thinking about fucking his cock into someone's mouth. And then the licking of the microphone later on and that damn hat. The hat that surely had to mean something else to Kyo, but to Die only symbolized one thing. The lifestyle he kept a bit more secret than anything else... yes, that was the one.

Lust slammed through Die quick enough to force his hips to tilt and his teeth to sink into his lower lip. Kyo fucked the imaginary face some more and Die started to feel the heat pool in his abdomen, letting him know if he kept on this path, his cock would surely start to harden.

Breathing in a soft gasp of breath, he opened his eyes in an attempt to calm him. His eyes flickered back over to the real Kyo, only to find the vocalist holding onto the seat next to him, one leg stretched out in front of his body, crouched on the other, his eyes boring into Die. He looked utterly calm, as though nothing in the world were wrong with this whole situation. The only thing giving away that something wasn't quite as it seemed was the healthy tent in the front of his black pants.

Die swallowed, a faint flush finding his cheeks as he realized he'd just looked down to Kyo's cock while the vocalist was staring at him. There had never been anything as very caught as Die was right then. "Ah hell," he hissed out under his breath as Kyo's lips upturned into a little smirk.

"Did you like the show tonight, Die?" Kyo intoned, his voice quiet enough to not be overheard, but pitched just right to be cocky and teasing.

The guitarist leveled his gaze with Kyo's own and tilted his chin up slightly, a defiant look in his eyes. "Yeah, I did. Thought we all did a great job and nothing catastrophic happened. Good show all around."

Kyo rose from the floor, his movement fluid and seemingly filled with ease despite the awkward position. He switched it out, sinking back on the other leg, the one he'd been resting on now stretched in front of him. This time, he reached down to adjust himself and then settled his hand back on the seat beside him for stability. "Is that so..." it wasn't a question. "What about my part then. Did you enjoy that as well? The performance aspect of it?"

If words could have included warning lights, every single one of them would have been red for Die right then. His mental alarm bells were going off like crazy and he shifted uncomfortably. There was no way to answer that didn't either give him away or come off as rude. And rude, Die was not. He placed his iPad aside and crossed his arms over his chest, one foot starting to rapidly sway. His fingers tapped out a rhythm on his arm until he reached up to push hair back from his face, all of his gestures indicating his nerves were completely on edge. "Yeah, your performance is always good, you should know that." That was as good as it got.

"But you like it personally, right? Not just for the band."

Die's eyes shifted, meeting Kyo's own. He glowered at him for a few seconds and then let out, "Just ask what you want to and get it over with."

Kyo rose from the floor again, this time moving into the aisle and hitching his thumbs into the loops on his pants, tugging them down a few inches in the front so that his lower abdomen was on display beneath the hemline of his shirt, just a few inches of skin exposed. He tilted his head and then wet his lips ever so slowly with his tongue. Two steps forward and he was in Die's comfort zone, forcing the guitarist to see only him unless he turned his head. 

Die's eyes lingered on the expanse of skin for a moment before lifting to Kyo's face, watching him expectantly. 

"Do shows normally excite you in a sexual sort of manner?"

Again, Die shifted, swallowing hard. "I... ah..." he glanced to the side and then back up at Kyo. "Not usually."

"But tonight's did..." Kyo's eyes slid down Die's body to the start of a bulge in his pants. "Far more than you are right now." He took one step closer and then placed one hand in the air in front of himself, slowly starting to grind his hips forward the way he had on stage. "Was it this?"

Die's breath hitched as he watched, unwilling to miss what was being given to him, even if it was cruel joke. Having Kyo this close, doing what he did on stage was a gift even if it was followed by hell.

"Or perhaps," Kyo slid his arms up over his head, his shirt riding up as he pressed his lips to his forearm and performed a mockery of what he'd done to his microphone on stage, "it was this." His hips began to circle, his eyelids falling hooded as he licked up his arm and then mouthed at his wrist.

Die could feel his cock hardening and he knew there wasn't a damn thing that was going to stop this from happening. He was beyond horny with Kyo doing this this close to him and he didn't even stop to think about it all that much. His gaze slid down to the tent in Kyo's pants, realizing if he was caught, he may as well make it worth his while. He could see the outline of the head pressed tight against the fabric and he suddenly wanted nothing more than to lick it, even through the fabric. "All of it, actually..." he finally whispered.

Kyo slowly dropped his arms to his sides, waiting for a few moments and then reaching for Die's jaw, holding on for a few moments before he shifted to lightly slide over the beginning growth of Die's mustache. "Admitting things to yourself is important," Kyo replied, his voice equally as low. He moved down to cup under Die's chin, lifting it slightly and then leaning down, lips pressing gently against Die's own.

Die froze, his breath stuck in his throat and his heart slamming in his chest. For a few moments, he couldn't even kiss him back, too shocked by the turn of events. But he got with it, reaching out to hold Kyo there by the front of his t-shirt as he began to move his lips, lightly caressing Kyo's lips with his own, sliding his tongue out to taste the vocalist.

Once they parted, Kyo just leaning up, but not stepping back even a fraction, Die looked up into his face, studying him for any signs of malice. But he only found contentment and the faint sparkle of lust behind that in Kyo's gaze. "How about admitting things to you?"

"Depends," Kyo slid his hand through Die's hair, mussing the long strands and then just holding his hand there. 

When nothing more was forthcoming, Die simply offered, "I'll do all of those things to you, all the things your performance implied. You don't even have to ask, just one word is all I need."

"And what word would that be?" Kyo breathed out as he shifted in just a tad bit closer.

"Yes."

Leaning down, Kyo pulled Die's hair lightly until the guitarist's neck was exposed, his tongue running over his Adam's apple before he moved to his lips, barely whispering, "Yes," as his lips pressed against Die's own once more. For a moment, he left his lips on Die's own and then he retreated, letting go of him and backing up two steps. "Don't get a room tonight." With that, he retreated back to where he'd been, sinking down into a crouch again, though his eyes remained on Die the entire time.

The remaining time on the bus was strained for Die. His pants were tight for a good while before it eased up and even at that, the moment he looked back at Kyo again, finding those ever-watchful eyes on him, the fire ignited once again. When they pulled up to the hotel, Die fiddled around with getting his stuff long enough that everyone else was off the bus and heading into the lobby to go get rooms. Even then, he hung back, just biding his time as he checked things in his bag that he didn't need to. And, finally, he darted into the lobby and settled in one of the chairs, holding a card for a discount club that looked vaguely like the hotel's logo so he could just wave it at someone if need be to lie about having a room already.

But no one asked. Rather, Shinya headed for the bar and everyone else for their rooms. Kyo was the last one to get done at the counter, coming to Die and casually dropping a key card in his lap, a smirk on his lips. "If you're going to do this, then here's your invitation. It'll be the only one I'll ever give." Kyo turned away and headed for the elevators, leaving Die sitting there, looking more than a little stunned.

Finally, he tucked away the card he'd been holding and retrieved Kyo's. He darted for the elevators just before the door closed and caught it with his bag, slipping inside and slumping against the wall. He'd never been this nervous about sex. Not even the first time, way back in school when he'd lost his virginity to some panting teenager in the woods behind the school. Even then he'd been calm and just went through with it. But now he was slightly flushed, his palms sweaty, and his pulse rapid. 

Kyo made no comment on the ride up to their floor, simply exiting the elevator and finding their room. Once the key card activated the door, he stepped inside, holding it just long enough to not let it slam on Die before trotting into the room and tossing his bag down on the floor in front of the TV. The door clicked shut behind Die and Kyo chose that moment to lift up his t-shirt, tossing it to the ground at his feet. He didn't remove anything else, just standing there, his eyes on the view outside the window, his pants already growing tight with anticipation. 

Die took his time to get out of his shoes and flannel, ditching his bag on the desk and then going to wash his hands, face, and mouth, sneaking a washcloth down his pants to freshen up and then coming back to the bedroom. He stood there for a minute, studying Kyo's profile, watching the way his muscles shifted as he moved. The instant he flicked his eyes up and caught Kyo watching him in the glass reflection, he knew he was done for. His mind was already made up.

Skirting past the bed, Die came to stand in front of Kyo. Their eyes locked for a few wordless moments and then Die sank to his knees, reaching trembling fingers to Kyo's belt to unfasten it.

Kyo stood, wordless, watching Die's efforts. He didn't move to help, just watching, a tiny smirk continuing to tug at his lips the entire time. 

Die eased Kyo's belt open and then opened the button and lowered the zipper. His breath caught as he freed Kyo's cock, his hand sliding over the rigid flesh of the other's erection. He let out a small sound of appreciation and then looked back up at Kyo, his eyes darkening. "Make me do it," he breathed, the words quiet but sincere. It was an obvious plea, nothing about it actually asking for it to stop, but everything pointing to how bad Die wanted this the way he'd envisioned it in his mind.

"So you want the full performance then." Kyo's hand reached for Die's hair, sliding through it and then letting go. He reached into one of his pockets and retrieved his glove, pulling it on with a smirk. He gathered up Die's hair and then held onto it with the gloved hand, stepping forward so that his cock brushed Die's lips with every tiny movement. "Suck my cock."

Defiantly, Die closed his mouth and just stared up at Kyo. Warmth budded within him and he could feel his own dick hardening in his pants, soon to be tenting out the fabric in an obvious display of how much this was getting to him. 

"Literally then." Kyo yanked his hair, causing Die to gasp. In that moment, he pushed his hips forward and sank his cock into Die's mouth with a groan. Holding Die in place, he began to slowly rock his hips, pushing his dick in and out of the guitarist's mouth. It was a literal replica of what he'd done on stage, his hips moving at the same pace while he held Die's head in place. 

Die watched Kyo from beneath hooded lashes, taking his cock into his mouth and using his tongue to tease Kyo's flesh as he moved. An odd calm settled over him as he let Kyo fuck his mouth, the act drawing him deep into himself. His length throbbed in his pants and he finally gave in to it, reaching to unfasten his pants, just freeing himself and then moving his hands back to his own thighs, resting them there while Kyo slowly pushed further and further into his mouth with each thrust.

Before long, he was taking everything Kyo had to offer, nearly gagging on it whenever Kyo chose to push it all the way in and shove Die's nose against his pubes. And every time he felt that reflex start, his arousal grew just a bit more. It was fucked, completely mental, but he was getting off on it so hard that he hadn't had to touch his cock and he was already on edge.

Kyo slid free of his mouth just when Die felt like he was about to lose it, his fingertips digging into his own thighs, his heart racing. The vocalist ran his hand through Die's hair and then crouched down in front of him, lifting his head and connecting their lips, the flat of his tongue gliding over Die's mouth and then plunging inside to find Die's own.

When they parted, Kyo breathed out, "Touch me."

Die freed a tiny whimper and then reached for Kyo, his hands starting on his hips and sliding upward, across his toned abdomen and then over his pecks. His fingers splayed there and then moved outward, his palms rubbing over hardened nubs as his fingertips found the hair beneath Kyo's arms. Down his sides they traveled and then around to his ass as Die surged forward, catching Kyo's lips with his own.

Within moments, Kyo had Die pinned back against the dresser by his hair, one knee up against his balls, pressing dangerously. He slid his tongue up over Die's neck and then hissed against his ear, "My terms." With that, he let go of Die's hair, his hands yanking the guitarist's pants down roughly. Their hips met and Die cried out as Kyo's cock brushed over his own. Kyo's legs pressed on either side of Die's thighs, pressing close despite the awkward position of both of them on their knees. Die's back bent at an awkward angle to keep him against the dresser, but he couldn't have cared less. 

Whines and whimpers freed themselves of Die's throat with each movement Kyo made. His head turned to the side as Kyo found his hair again, grasping it with the same arm that rested on the top of the dresser. Kyo's body moved over Die's, his cock slick with his want as it rubbed over Die's own. Kyo's movements grew faster, harsher, his breath panting against Die's ear as he kept them pressed cheek-to-cheek. "Is this how you envisioned it?" he barely got the words out.

Die let out a strangled sort of sound before he issued a cracked-sounding, "Yes." His breathing was rough, his dick so hard he wasn't entirely sure why he hadn't lost it yet. His thighs were trembling and his muscles hurt from the strain of trying to get there. 

"Let go," Kyo whispered, licking over Die's earlobe as he flat-out began to fuck against him, the dresser protesting each movement. "Let me feel your warmth."

Three short pants and a labored grunt later and Die's back arched so hard he actually felt it pop. His dick strained, trembling faintly, and then he gasped as cum flooded out of him, the first wave of his orgasm hitting him like a freight train. Pulse after pulse of it came until Die was convulsing under Kyo's movements, his hands grappling with the straps Kyo still wore, his body beyond even his own control as he squirmed and humped up against Kyo, cries leaving him that he was entirely certain had never done so before.

He couldn't calm himself, not even when Kyo grabbed his hips, abandoning his hair, and fucked up against him so harshly Die was sure he'd have bruises from it. And then he felt Kyo's cum splattering over his cock, running down his balls, and he loosed a scream, his fist hitting the dresser as he strained toward him again, another orgasm hitting him, this one weaker and only a few watery spurts of cum.

Shaking, Die collapsed against the floor, his mind in a complete daze as he just focused on catching his breath. Kyo remained against him, leaning down and kissing his lips gently before he backed up to give him just a bit of breathing room. Die reached for him and their fingers entwined, Kyo's gloved ones strong over Die's long fingers. 

After a few minutes, Die finally took in a deep breath and squeezed Kyo's hand, just nodding to him. Kyo moved then, pushing himself up without using his hands at all and then offered his help to Die to get up, who accepted it gratefully and stood on slightly wobbly legs. Together, they moved to sit on the edge of the bed, Kyo settling only inches away from him and holding a hand on Die's lower back the whole time. 

Finally, the guitarist looked over at Kyo and gave him a lopsided smile. "That was-"

Kyo returned his smile and cut him off. "No was... _is_ happening again."

Die chuckled and then nodded. It had been everything he'd needed and more, but the way Kyo had cut him off made it clear that the earlier statement of, "Depends," had been directed at this topic for the time being. And that, he could definitely understand. There were lines in the sand, faint as they were, and Die respected that. "Count me in."

**The End**


End file.
